


Fan fiction

by ChiiWolf211



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, idunno, its like 1 in thw morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiiWolf211/pseuds/ChiiWolf211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2045, and Quinn decides to show Alucard some fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan fiction

The year is 2045, and Quinn Maiden, one of the newer recruits from the American devision, was quietly but eagerly scrolling through her new Samsung Tablet she had gotten as a gift. She sat in a dark corner ofnthe room and was making random noises from what everyone in the Hellsing Manor could tell. Every now and again she'd look up, left to right, then go back to staring at the screen like the things she killed on missions.

However, a certain lurking nosferactu was getting irritated at all the attention he wasnt getting and decided to phase throufh the wall and peek over her shoulder :

"Marry me", Alucard said, a tear forming in his eye crevace, "make me the happiest vampire in the  
World!" He picked up (A/N) and spun her around.

Alucard looked confused at the device, then made a disgusted look, "What on earth are you reading ?" He growled. Quinn jumped slightly and turnee to him, "Wilted Bloodthorn by 232AlucardsWifeX0X0", she turned back to the tablet and continued reading, "its a fanfiction gramps..."

"What it is, is an abomination..." he reached for her tablet, but Quinn snatched away, "The minds of humans are truely amazing..." Alucard shrugged, pulling up a chair and plopping down next to her. He sat there for a smooth 20 minutes before speaking, " you done reading yet?" She replied with a half 'no' and he settled back into his chair with a pout. A few more minutes went by and now even Sir Integra was intrigued by the concept, soon she was reading a few herself, but only the ones that had her in them and another about a man named Sherlock Holmes. 

However she came across a lemon of her and Alucard and unconciously read it aloud:  
"Alucard picked Sir Integra up with ease, planting his lips on her stomach, kissing her lightly  
And caressing her. Integra squealed like a young school girl an-"  
She immediatly turned off her computer and started chain smoking cigars, "Quinn how can you read such atrocities?..."

Quinn shrugged, looking over at Alucard, who seemed kinda pissed his night was being wasted. "Alucard wanna watch movies and I dunno...do stuff?" She looked hopeful, but he just scowled at her, "youve wasted my night with this Fanfiction bullshit , girl" he growled, " we are not going to watch any movies...instead, we're going into my room to play a game..."

Quinn smiled "what kinda game??" She asked, turning off her tablet and turning to him. He smirked, "its called Screamer, first one to scream loses, winner...gets the satisfaction of winning..." 

"Loser reads that twilight crossover" Sir integra chimed in, her hands still shaking, "people are sick these days....so sick.." she shivered

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha kill me


End file.
